Baby-Sitting
by xBaskerville
Summary: Les enfants sont des êtres innocents, et ce, même lorsqu'ils voient des choses dont ils ne devraient pas être témoins...
1. Notre Eternité

_Avant-Lecture_ :

Je voulais que cette histoire intègre _Agitez le Milkshake_. Cependant, je me suis vite rendu compte à l'écriture, que ce supposé OneShot ne prendrait pas deux ou trois parties, mais bien plusieurs chapitres (une bonne dizaine, voire même peut-être une quinzaine !). Avec les parties qui se suivent ! Imaginez un peu que, durant la rédaction, j'ai soudainement un trou et qu'entre les parties, je glisse plusieurs autres drabbles ? Le filon de l'histoire ne tiendrait plus …

J'ai une imagination trop débordante. Par pitié, stoppez-moi !

Pour chaque chapitre, il y aura une courte partie sur le présent qui se suivra de ce qu'il s'est passé avant tous les évènements, pour vous menez peu à peu à la résolution totale. Des les premières parties, je vous préviens, le langage pourra être crue avec une maltraitance et négligence sur enfants (vous allez me haïr, j'en suis certaine !), si je ne fais aucune description cela sera tout de même mentionné à un moment où un autre.

Non, on ne revoit pas Thorïn en poulet bleu (j'ai était tenté … mais … non, ce sera d'autres personnages !)

Je précise directement, comme ça c'est fait (il n'y a pas de surprise de toute manière !) c'est un Thilbo, avec une assez grande différence d'âge entre eux (entre dix et douze ans d'écart). Enfin, vous verrez tout ça en lisant !

* * *

**Baby-sitting**

« _Nos enfants, c'est notre Éternité._ » Robert Debré

- Vous voyez Monsieur Baggins, rien que pour la sécurité des ces sales gosses, _il_ fera ce que je **veux**. Maintenant, démarrez !

Bilbo déglutit violemment en sentant le canon de l'arme se poser sur sa tempe. Il lança un regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Les deux petits enfants restant, se collaient l'un à l'autre sur la banquette arrière, encadrés par deux adultes cagoulés, dans la même situation que lui une arme contre leur tête.

La main chancelante, il passa en première lorsque son pied gauche appuya fortement sur l'embrayage. Il débloqua le frein à main, appuya sur l'accélérateur en relâchant progressivement l'embrayage.

Il quitta la rue où il était en stationnement. Il fut forcé de laisser là, un troisième petit garçon roux, endormit sur le banc de l'abri bus, emmitouflé grossièrement dans une grosse écharpe de laine rouge, une lettre adressée à Thorïn Durin dans les mains.

Le bambin, ne se réveilla uniquement lorsque les sirènes des voitures de police et celles des pompiers, accompagnées des gyrophares n'entre en trombe dans la rue déserte à cette heure avancée de la nuit …

_**Remontons quelques mois plus tôt pour comprendre de quoi il en est**_

- Bah moi, déclara le petit Ori en gonflant son torse, Bilbo me laisse manger autant de bonbons que je veux au goûter si je lui demande gentiment et si je ne me plains pas lorsque j'ai mal au ventre !

Fíli et Kíli lui donnèrent toute l'attention qu'il méritait, leurs petits yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes.

- T'en as de la chance ! bouda le plus jeune de la fratrie

- C'est qui Bilbo ? questionna l'aîné un peu plus intrigué par cette personne

Après tout, les trois petits garçons se connaissaient plus ou moins depuis le berceau (Ori étant né deux jours après Kíli, soit, deux ans après Fíli.). Les deux familles étaient tellement proches, qu'un parfait inconnu pouvait penser que c'en était qu'une seule. De ce fait, ces trois garnements possédaient les mêmes affaires, entretenaient les mêmes fréquentations, et donc, avaient les mêmes relations. Si l'un d'eux connaissait une personne en plus, ce fait ne durait jamais trop longtemps !

- C'est ma nouvelle nounou ! répondit le jeune roux tout sourire, Il est **super** gentil !

Les deux autres enfants se regardèrent longuement. Prenant une moue des plus sérieux qu'il soit à leur âge, ils hochèrent en même temps, puis d'un commun accord, détalèrent jusqu'à leur oncle, assit sur la terrasse de leur jardin, à parler avec l'un des demi-frères d'Ori.

- On veut découvrir Bilbo ! hurlèrent-ils en se jetant sur les genoux de leur tonton adoré

- Bilbo ?

- Ori i dit qu'i y'est gentil ! marmonna Kili bien trop rapidement pour faire attention à sa prononciation

- Je veux bien …Je veux juste savoir qui c'est …

- Bah … dirent-ils avec une évidence même dans la voix, C'est la nounou à Ori !

Thorïn haussa les sourcils dès qu'il prit en compte l'information. Il se tourna vers Nori qui réceptionner son jeune frère pour le poser sur ses genoux. L'ainé avait un petit sourire plaqué sur son visage. Pendant que le brun positionner ses turbulents neveux sur ses jambes, il écouta son ami s'expliquer :

- Il y a trois semaines, lorsque vous étiez encore en vacance, Lobelia nous a informés qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de déménager avec son mari puisqu'il était muté. Pour s'excuser, elle nous a donné les coordonnées de son cousin qui revenait dans la région. Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix, alors nous l'avons contacté, et puisqu'Ori ne parle qu'en bien de lui … nous n'avons pas eu le cœur à lui trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bilbo est **trop** génial ! assura Ori en attrapant un sablé au citron ? Il arrive à me faire manger mes méchantes carottes !

Fíli et Kíli se mirent à fixer leur oncle d'un regard suppliant ils gardèrent même leur bouche grande ouverte, tenant eux aussi un biscuit près de leur bouche ! C'est que Bilbo était un super-héros venu d'ils ne savaient trop où, et il était hors de question qu'Ori soit le seul à le connaître !

Thorïn mordit discrètement ses lèvres. Lui-même avait demandé à Lobelia de garder ses petits monstres. Lorsqu'il avait appris la fin du contrat, il s'était mis à la recherche d'une nouvelle baby-sitter. Sans résultat. Ses neveux se cachaient en les voyants, où les prix étaient bien trop élevés ! Pas qu'il n'ait pas les moyens (il était tout de même le PDG de l'entreprise de protection informatique Oakenshield, l'héritier de la famille Durin !), mais demander dix pièces d'or pour l'heure … c'était un peu trop poussé. Surtout lorsqu'il faisait face à des adolescentes qui ne paressaient que s'intéresser à l'argent et non à la sécurité des enfants …

Dans deux semaines, ses congés prolongés prenaient fin. Chercher une assistante maternelle était assez primordiale. Alors oui, ce dénommé Bilbo tombait au bon moment ! Sauf qu'il n'avait eu que des retombées négatives sur des hommes pratiquant le gardiennage d'enfants. Dernièrement, un certain dénommé Smaug venait de se faire arrêter pour pédophilie et attouchement d'enfants de quatre ans à onze ans … Thorïn était assez refroidit à cette idée.

- Allez tonton ! S'il-te-plait ! supplia son petit brunet en tirant sur sa petite barbe

Le grand PDG ébouriffa les cheveux des deux frères, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lâcher un soupir. Il leur attrapant leur petite peluche en forme de dragon rouge pour qu'ils arrêtent de lui tirer les poils du menton –sous les gloussements du petit Ori qui lui, reçut sa peluche en forme de loup gris.

C'est Nori qui rompit ses pensées.

- Bilbo a dix-neuf ans. Il étudie dans la psychologie enfantine par des cours par correspondance, il vient d'une famille modeste. Il est parfaitement « _clean_ ». Dori a tout de même voulu vérifier ce point-là. Tu le connais …

- Dix-neuf ans ? répétant Thorïn, un peu plus sur la défensive

- Oui. Il a préféré garder des enfants que de faire des petits boulots sous-payés. Enfin … même une famille n'ayant pas les moyens pourraient demander son aide tellement ses prix sont des plus abordables ! Et puis, quand tu le vois agir avec les enfants … on voit bien que c'est un plaisir pour lui de jouer avec eux !

- Bilbo est trop génial ! hurla une nouvelle Ori tout en levant ses bras en l'air

Face à l'enthousiasme du petit roux et à l'insistance de ses neveux, Thorïn finit par demander les coordonné de cet adolescent. Il pouvait toujours avoir un entretient avec lui, comme les autres nourrices qu'il avait vu auparavant. Ça valait toujours le coup d'essayer !

_**Trois jours plus tard**_

Thorïn ouvrit la porte quelques minutes après que la sonnette est arrêtée de raisonner dans toute la maison. Il avait dû convaincre ses deux garçons de rester sagement jouer dans le salon pour ne pas qu'ils se précipitent dans l'entrée, au risque qu'ils n'ouvrent pas sur Bilbo (cela aurait était le désastre du siècle !).

Cependant, une fois la jolie porte en bois massif renforcé de fer aux vitres à double épaisseur fut entrouverte, l'adulte cru que le monde s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Cette **fabuleuse créature** était Bilbo Baggins ? _Le_ Bilbo Baggins, celui qui allait (peut-être) garder ses neveux ? Par tous les dieux ! Cela ne se pouvait …

Le sourire éclatant du jeune adulte –qui paraissait un peu plus jeune que l'âge que Nori lui avait donné- le rendait toute chose. Le brun allait finir par croire que son cœur n'avait plus assez de sang à pomper et que l'air environnant n'était pas suffisamment saint pour ses pauvres poumons.

Cheveux court, un peu bouclé de couleur miel. Des yeux bleu clair pétillants de mille-et-une choses. Une peau légèrement bronzée qui paraissait aussi douce que la soie la plus coûteuse au monde. Un sourire ancré sur son visage … Il n'était certes pas habillé comme un gosse de riche, mais lui, n'était pas débraillé comme les autres filles que Thorïn avait pu rencontrer. Une petite voix dans la tête du grand PDG martela haut et fort qu'il fallait à tout prix embaucher ce jeune homme.

- Bonjour ! dit le jeune homme, Vous êtes bien Thorïn Durin ?

- … Oui … fut la seule réponse possible que Thorïn puisse formuler : en plus d'un physique parfait, la voix aux cent-et-une clochettes l'enverrait à la porte du Mandos à coup sûr !

- Je suis Bilbo Baggins … Vous m'avez contacté mardi dernier.

- En effet. murmura Thorïn après s'être un peu éclaircit la voix, Entrez Monsieur Baggins … Nous n'allons pas rester à parler sur le paillasson une soirée d'automne !

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire de remerciement. Il s'essuya un peu les pieds et pénétra dans la demeure du Durin…

* * *

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued -

* * *

Il faut vraiment que je revois mes fins moi …

Allez, je m'atèle aux chapitres de mes fanfictions en cours !

Toutes critiques construites sont savourées et prises en compte par l'auteur qui ne vous remerciera jamais assez.

See you soon !


	2. Cœur d'enfant

_Avant-Lecture_ :

Pour vous situez dans l'âge des enfants, Fíli a sept ans et Kíli et Ori en ont cinq (Kíli étant plus âgé de deux/trois jours).  
Pour ce qui est de l'univers, nous restons en Terre du Milieu. En revanche, oubliais les races, il n'y a plus que des hommes. Et des petites araignées. Ainsi que des koalas. Et le reste de la faune et de la flore que nous connaissons tous !

Sinon ... Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire ... Juste que ... je n'aime pas ce qu'il se passe un peu avant la fin de ce chapitre ! Mais je ne savais pas comment tourner ça autrement, alors vous avez ce truc-machin-chose qui me file de l'urticaire ! Et le pire, vous savez quoi, c'est qu'il se moque de moi !

Je remercie les personnes qui me suivent et me mettent dans leur favoris. Je remercie de tout cœur celles qui me laissent des reviews : vous m'aider à progresser !

**Attention**, dans ce début de chapitre, il y a une courte « maltraitance » voulue sur enfant.  
Et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas quand il y a trop « d'eau de rose » dans l'air : j'en ai mis. Plus que de raison ! Qui puis-je ? Les coups de foudre, c'est trop magique ! –pan-

* * *

**Baby-sitting**

« _Grand est celui qui n'a pas perdu son cœur d'enfant_ » Meng Tsen

L'homme n'attendit pas que le moteur soit éteint pour descendre de la voiture. Il s'en extirpa en claquant sa porte d'une telle violence que la voiture balança un peu.

Les portes arrière s'ouvrirent aussi. Les hommes cagoulés en sortirent à leur tour, tirant les deux enfants restants, qui eux, pleurnichaient et geignaient leur mal-être autant que leur douleur. Le plus jeune de la fratrie, se prit une gifle sifflante sur sa joue droite, pour s'être débattu et avoir donné un coup inoffensif dans le genou de son agresseur. L'effet fut immédiat : alors que la baffe aurait dû le calmer, le petit garçon se mit à pleurer bien plus fort que précédemment.

- Tu vas te taire, oui ? Sale gosse !

Agacé par ces cris de détresses assourdissants (et surtout totalement inutiles), le chef de la bande ressorti l'arme qu'il venait tout juste de ranger dans son étui. Il prit au canon, près à assommer le gamin le cross de l'arme. Les cris de l'enfant se muèrent en hurlement dès qu'il vit l'homme armé s'approcher dangereusement vers lui. Le frère se mit aussi à gigoter.

- Non mais vous êtes tarés ! Vous allez le tuer !

Bilbo se jeta sur son agresseur, le retenant par le bras. Son corps tremblait par un acte que l'homme en face de lui pouvait juger impardonnable un soi-disant comportement de révolte à son encontre.

Le regard qu'il reçut ne le fit pas lâcher prise, surtout que le silence était enfin retombé dans les sous-sols (au grand soulagement des hommes cagoulés qui crurent bien perdre de façon définitive l'audition).

- Ce n'est pas en usant de la force que vous allez vous faire respectez d'un enfant terrorisé !

- Ah oui ? Alors que ce fait-il, que ça ait marché avec mon fils, Monsieur Baggins ?

- Vous venez de donner la réponse vous-même : il est votre fils. Pour lui, c'est l'éducation qu'il reçoit de son père, c'est donc _normale_ que vous agissiez ainsi envers lui. Mais pas pour Kíli ou même Fíli ! Il en valait de même pour Ori ! Vous les enlevez, les brutalisez, les …

- **SILENCE** ! hurla l'homme

D'un mouvement brusque d'épaule, il se dégagea de l'emprise de Bilbo, pour à son tour exercer une pression douloureuse sur le bras de sa victime. Il le força à se rapprocher de lui (en étant aussi dans l'obligation de baisser un peu son visage pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Différence de taille, que voulez-vous ?).

- Je n'ai que faire de vos belles paroles sur la psychologie infantile. Maintenant, vous allez calmer ses salles gosses. À la moindre nouvelle larme, au moindre geignement plaintif, je n'aurais aucune gêne à changer les closes du contrat avec leur oncle sur leur sécurité et je les donnerais à mon fils … qui sait quelles expériences morbides il pourra faire sur eux … et vous, mon _cher_ Monsieur Baggins, dit l'homme avec un ton perfide et en faisant courir une main désagréable sur la peau laiteuse du jeune homme, vous les regarderait gigoter et hurler pour une **bonne** raison. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- O-oui … glapit Bilbo d'une voix faible

- Étais-je **suffisamment** clair ? hurla le ravisseur le visage devenant rouge de colère

- Oui, parfaitement clair !

L'assurance manquait dans la voix du jeune adulte. Sa réponse un peu plus audible sue satisfaire le maître des lieux. Il prit un air suffisant.

- Bien. C'est parfait.

Il traina son prisonnier vers une petite pièce où les deux enfants y avaient été déjà enfermés durant leur conversation _privée_. Sous les rires de ses hommes de main, il le jeta sans ménagement dans la petite sale faiblement éclairée par une simple petite lampe.

La porte se referma brusquement durant quelques secondes, la lumière s'éteignit. Cela n'empêcha pas les deux garnements de sauter dans les bras de leur baby-sitter. Bilbo n'eut aucun de mal à les soulever après la réception quelque peu brutale. L'adulte se leva pour aller s'asseoir plus confortablement contre un mur. Là, il engloba les deux garçons, dans une étreinte protectrice et chaude. Ses mains créaient des petits cercles apaisant dans leur dos. Il les cajola du mieux qu'il put, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas leur offrir ce qu'il voulait ses derniers jours : rentrer chez leur oncle Thorïn.

- Bilbo ?

- Oui Kíli ?

- Est-ce qu'on porte malheur ?

Fíli hocha la tête, ayant le même regard que celui de son cadet.

L'adulte eut un pauvre sourire sur son visage tuméfié. Il ébouriffa leurs cheveux emmêlés et gras. D'une voix douce, il leur répondit sans hésitation :

- Non. Vous ne portez pas malheur.

- Mais … s'enquit le blond, Avec maman et papa … !

- Vous n'y étiez pour rien. Votre père et cet homme profitent de votre jeune âge pour vous faire du mal, et pour faire du mal à votre famille, à vos amis. Vous êtes juste deux petits garçons innocents, attendrissants ! C'est grâce à vous qu'Ori à pu être libéré. Alors non Fíli, non Kíli. Vous n'apportez pas le malheur, vous faites perdurez l'espoir dans le cœur de vos proches.

Les mouflets se serrèrent un peu plus contre lui, leur tête au plus proche de son cœur. Ils se sentaient un peu plus rassurés. Pas assez pour faire perdre la terreur qu'exerçait le ravisseur sur eux, mais suffisamment, pour se laisser emporter par la berceuse que leur souffla Bilbo. L'histoire d'une Compagnie de nains partant à l'aventure pour récupérer le château d'un méchant dragon.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, même sans leur peluche respective, les deux enfants, s'endormirent paisiblement.

(/\)

Thorïn ne comprenait pas une chose : comment avait-il pu douter de Bilbo lorsque, trois jours auparavant, les garçons le suppliaient de l'engageait avant même de les connaître. Si l'homme voulait bien le payer tel une célébrité du Gondor pour qu'il travaille pour lui ou passe régulièrement le voir, ce n'était pas à cause de son physique, ni son sourire, ou à sa voix douce et ô combien envoutante ! (Il y avait de ça, mais pas que !)

À peine le jeune venait de faire la rencontre de Fíli et Kíli, qu'il agissait comme s'il les avait toujours connus ! C'est avec un calme olympien que Bilbo avait stoppé une dispute naissante pour savoir qui aller s'asseoir sur ses genoux ! Il a pris les deux garçons et les a placés chacun sur l'une de ses jambes, comme ça, avec un sourire éblouissant et une petite séance de décoiffage pour les plus jeunes. Pour le coup, Thorïn s'était senti jaloux de ses neveux … Sur le moment, il aurait adoré être rajeuni pour prendre leur place ! À noter que la poignée de main qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt dans l'entrée, n'avait duré que trop peu de temps pour savoir si la peau du plus jeune était aussi douce qu'il laissait voir … Sauf que, si Thorïn se mettait à la toucher, il n'arrêterait pas de le caresser ! Que ce soit en surface où en profondeur.

Le PDG se fit violence pour arrêter de penser à certaines choses peu saines à raconter devants deux petits garçons. Sa dernière compagnie datait de … de … l'arrivée de ses neveux sous sa tutelle. Soit quand Fíli rentrait en première année du primaire, soit il y a deux ans. Si pour un célibataire endurcit cela faisait peu, pour un coureur de jupon tel que lui … cette expérience pouvait être dure … Il aurait pu continuer ! Mais, avec ce qu'avaient vécu les deux petiots, voir une femme différente ou un homme différent être dans son lit toutes les semaines –si ce n'est tous les deux jours- ce pouvait être dur à gérer.

Le brun les observa de tout et de rien, laissant la petite voix répéter que oui, ce garçon-là en baby-sitter serait parfait. Après une bonne demi-heure de planification de jeu en tout genre de la part des deux filous, une partie de la conversation le sortie de ses pensées.

- Et tu viendras jouer avec nous ?

- Si votre papa est d'accord, je viendrai jouer avec vous ! sourit-il

- Papa ? répéta Fíli, Mais, Bilbo, Thorïn, c'est notre tonton !

- Oh … je … suis désolé. Je ne savais pas !

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Ce n'est pas un problème.

- Moi, ça ne me gênerait pas que tonton soit papa ! avoua Kili en croisant ses bras et en affichant une moue adorable sur son visage

Son frère ainé avoua rapidement, sous les rougeurs sur les joues de Thorïn. C'est que ce genre d'annonce fait toujours chaud au cœur … Souriant aux deux enfants, Thorïn nota une petite compréhension dans les pupilles de son (peut-être) futur employé.

- Les garçons, dit-il, Vous voulez bien nous laisser ? Je dois parler avec Monsieur Baggins.

- Non ! On reste avec Bilbo !

- Il est trop cool ! marmonna Fíli tout en serrant le bras du jeune homme contre-lui

Définitivement, il allait vraiment engager le jeune homme. Surtout que Bilbo prenait très bien ces petites marques d'affection … Ses neveux étaient des petits veinards, vraiment !

- Cela ne vous dérange pas, monsieur Baggins ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il y eut un court silence, auquel Thorïn brisa en se raclant la gorge et commença à poser les questions importantes –ainsi que la raison de la présence de Bilbo Baggins dans ses murs.

- Puis-je savoir vos disponibilités ?

- Pour le moment, je ne m'occupe que d'un petit garçon. Le mercredi après-midi et le vendredi matin. Je suis pris le dimanche, sinon, je suis disponible les autres jours de la semaine, de huit heure à vingt-et-une heure.

- N'avez-vous pas cours ?

- Si, je reçois tout par correspondance. Je reçois le tout par paquet, que j'étudie le soir et le dimanche.

- Dans quelle voix êtes-vous ?

Thorïn connaissait la réponse, naturellement. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune-homme sache qu'il avait déjà fait des recherches sur lui.

- Psychologie infantile psycho-traumatique. En dernière année du doctorat.

Le Durin en resta les bras ballants, gardant au mieux sa bouche fermée.

Ses neveux se regardaient entre eux : c'étaient quoi ces histoires de « _psychaumatique _» ?

- Vous approchez de la trentaine. Dit le brun en plaisantant

- Au contraire, de la vingtaine quand quelques mois ! rit doucement Bilbo, les joues un peu rouges et le regard fuyant

- Mais comment … ?

- Mémoire eidétique. J'ai fini le lycée à treize ans. L'université n'est pas … si facile que ça, même pour quelqu'un comme moi, et un ami de deux ans de plus que moi, me prêtait ses cours jusqu'au master, puisque lui prenait une autre filière. Comme j'ai dû déménager dans la région et que ma famille n'avait pas les moyens de me payer un appartement et tout ce qui va avec, j'ai choisit de prendre les cours pas correspondance. Ce qui est plus facile que des cours pas amphithéâtre. Je lis la théorie la semaine, j'applique la pratique sur papier le dimanche.

Ah oui, carrément ? Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Dori avait si vite-fait confiance à l'adolescent. D'une certaine manière, il comprenait le reste aussi.

- Tonton ? C'est quoi « _éditique_ » ?

- _Eidétique_ Fíli.

- C'est quoi ? insista le blondinet

- C'est lorsqu'une personne mémorise tout en quelques minutes et s'en rappelle toute sa vie.

- **WOUAW** ! hurlèrent les deux enfants

Ils s'accrochèrent à leur (peut-être) future nounou et ils le regardèrent avec des yeux arrondis, gros comme des soucoupes volantes, et pétillants d'admiration. Oui, cet homme-là était le meilleur super-héros qu'ils n'aient jamais pu rencontrer ! (Le seul aussi). Ils allaient pouvoir frimer avec Ori à la rentrée !

- Je pense que vous aurez votre doctorat.

- Merci bien … rosit (adorablement, du point de vue de Thorïn) Bilbo

Ils continuèrent de parler durant de longues minutes, qui finirent par se transformer en heure. Thorïn expliquait son travail, que parfois il pourrait finit plus tard que dix-neuf heures. Bilbo, lui, expliqua sa manière de faire, précisa qu'il serait intransigeant sur la sécurité des enfants et que ce seraient sur ce seul point qu'il pourrait les disputer en cas d'un grave incident, il informa que ce n'était pas un problème s'il finissait plus tard (il fallait juste que Thorïn le prévienne), le jeune homme avertit qu'il ne ferait jamais cuir des surgelés (à moins qu'il n'ait pas le choix, par un manque quelconque de temps ou que ce soit des plats faits maison). Il demanda même les plats favoris des enfants, ainsi que leur désert. Il questionna si ça ne poser pas de problème s'il cuisinait avec eux ou s'il pouvait faire des activités de créations… Ils discutèrent du prix : Nori avait bien eu raison, le salaire que Bilbo demandait était vraiment faible, et Thorïn dû se battre en arguments pour que le jeune homme finissent par plier pour que sa note soit triplée.

Bilbo montra de sa personne un jeune homme qui aimait son petit-boulot, qu'il faisait ça pour aider, mais aussi par plaisir. Pas comme ses adolescentes irresponsables. Cela se comprenait aussi avec son choix de filière qu'il avait choisi.

- Cela vous gênerait si, quelque fois, le jeudi après-midi, leur meilleur ami vient après l'école ?

- Si cela ne pose pas de problème à ses parents.

- Je ne pense pas que cela pose problème à Dori et Nori.

- V-Vous les connaissez ? souffla Bilbo devenant un peu rouge et se tortillant contre le dossier du canapé

- Oui ! Ce sont même eux qui m'ont passé vos coordonnées. Ori vous adule !

- Vrai-vraiment ?

- Oui. C'est lui qui a recopié votre numéro.

Bilbo se tortilla encore un peu. Merry et Pippin avaient agi de la même manière avec lui lorsqu'il les gardait encore. Que ce soit de la part d'un petit garçon qu'il connaissait que depuis quelque temps … c'était **a-bso-lu-ment a-do-ra-ble** ! (Les fameux Fee et Kee étaient donc Fíli et Kíli ? Oui, c'était adorable !)

- Bien ! déclara Thorïn pour briser la glace, Je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre et je pense que les deux chenapans sur vos genoux refuseront quelqu'un d'autre. Tout me semble parfait, et je peux vous dire que, si vous agissez comme vous me l'assurez, je ne suis que rassuré. Je devais reprendre le travail quand dans deux semaines, pour une certaine raison, je suis absent mardi prochain à partir de dix heure. Vous êtes libre pour que je vous prenne à l'essai ? Je comprendrai si ce n'est pas le cas. Vous êtes encore en vacances et nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer.

- Non, je suis disponible. répondit Bilbo ne croyant pas du tout à ce que l'homme en face de lui proposé, Je viendrais mardi. Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

Les enfants, qui, jusque-là, c'étaient tenus incroyablement calmes et avaient suivi la discutions sans interruption, sautèrent des genoux de leur nounou (officielle) pour ceux de leur oncle. Ils couvrirent les joues barbues de bisous un peu mouillés. Les deux frères dansèrent ensuite partout dans le salon, crièrent de joie à tel point qu'ils n'entendirent pas leur oncle leur demander de se calmer (au risque d'être privée d'une seconde part de gâteau au dessert !)

Mais le gâteau au chocolat ne valait pas Bilbo et sa super mémoire _éditique_ ! C'est Fíli qui le hurlait. Kíli lui, préférait énumérait tous les jeux qu'ils pourraient faire faire avec sa nounou masculine. De quoi bien embarrasser le concerné.

- Allez jouer dans votre chambre.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai encore certaine chose à dire à Monsieur Baggins.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas _Bilbo_ ? s'interrogea Fíli

- Nous aussi, on va devoir l'appeler _Monsieur Baggins_ ? s'horrifia Kíli

- Et bien … euh …

- C'est un code secret ! murmura Bilbo à leur attention avec le petit clin d'œil qui allait avec

Les deux enfants prirent une grande inspiration. La bouche grande ouverte, ils observèrent alternativement leur oncle et leur (nouvelle) nounou. Ils se consultèrent un petit moment, sans reprendre leur souffle. Un débat mental et visuel se déroula durant une courte période. D'une même voix, ils déclarèrent tout bas :

- Ils protègent le président de méchants orques !

Ils détalèrent sans plus attendre se cacher sous leur lit avec pour uniques munitions, une multitude de fléchettes en mousse et des peluches. Fíli dû surement sortir de la cachette improvisée pour fermer la porte de la chambre. Les adultes entendirent clairement la dernière phrase de la part du cadet :

- Vite ! Vite ! Il va te trouver !

À laquelle, Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de rire avec gentillesse. Maltraitant ses mains, il mit un certain temps avant de se tourner vers son employeur (officiel). Toujours d'une façon adorable (Thorïn se dit qu'il fallait au plus vite calmer ses pulsions avant qu'un malheur ne survienne), le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres. Il ouvrit pour refermer sa bouche dans l'immédiat.

C'est n'est qu'après un certain temps, qu'il se lança :

- Ils ont subi quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Thorïn eut un petit sourire nerveux. En plein dans le mile !

- Vous avez bien choisi votre filière. Voulez-vous sa- … ?

- Non ! coupa Bilbo immédiatement, Je me doute un peu de ce qui a bien pu leur arrivée ... Je suis peut-être de nature curieux mais ...  
- Mais... ?  
- Mais je ne suis pas leur psychiatre, je suis leur baby-sitter. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de mêler profession et étude. Sans oublier que je n'ai pas encore mon diplôme et je n'ai toujours pas prêté serment ...

Un autre silence gênait prit place. Il n'y a que lorsqu'ils entendirent des rires d'enfants, que le plus jeune se lança une nouvelle fois :

- C'est bien le sujet de leurs parents, en particulier le père, qui est tabou ?  
- Si vous n'êtes pas reconnu dans votre métier, je me poserai des questions.  
- Autant faut-il que les parents fassent confiance à un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence !

La moquerie était tournée vers lui avec une aisance souple. L'habitude de recevoir ce genre de remarque ; après tout, voir un enfant surdoué n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Dans un sens, Bilbo comprenait, de l'autre, il ne le supportait pas tous les jours. D'où son autre choix pour les cours par correspondance : il n'avait pas à faire face à des étudiants jaloux où à ceux qui voulaient en profiter en l'utilisant comme la cinquième roue du carrosse.

- Merci pour votre confiance, Monsieur Durin.

L'instant serrait accompagné d'une douce musique au violon, il suffirait d'une poignée de pétales de roses rouge et blanche ballottées par le vent pour que Thorïn se croie dans un roman niais que les femmes lisent à tour de bras. (Ou la majorité des femmes ! Sa sœur préférée les livres de science-fiction !) Pensée cela n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Ses neurones en étaient en partie criminels ! Mais ce, à cause du sourire sincère et éblouissant de Bilbo.

Le PDG en eue la gorge asséchée ! Il y prit un peu son pied, le temps s'arrêtait autour de lui, rien que pour enregistrer ce si beau rictus, sur ce si joli minois d'une personne bien adorable ...

Par les Dieux ! Le voilà finis : Thorïn Durin était l'un de ses personnages niais dans les romans à l'eau de rose ! Misère. La Terre du Milieu va s'arrêter de tourner.

- Tonton, Kee, il a faim.  
- Bilbo, il reste manger avec nous ?

Le brun sursauta assez violemment. Retomber dans la réalité était toujours affreusement douloureux.

La phrase que la nounou sortie en rajouta une petite couche :

- Il est déjà cette heure-là ? Je suis désolé, je vais devoir vous laissez ...

Les neveux geignirent leur mécontentement, s'agrippant violemment aux jambes de leur baby-sitter. Bilbo en rit un peu et leur ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment.  
- Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir protéger le président !  
- C'est bien pour cela que je dois partir, pour m'assurer qu'il en toute sécurité !

Silence. Même les mouches ne volaient pas.

- Sinon, tu vas te faire repérer et tonton aussi ?  
- Tout à fait !

Le brunet se pince les lèvres. Le blondinet gonfle ses joues.

- Monsieur Baggins revient mardi. rassura l'oncle amusé  
- Et je vous dirais l'arme secrète pour vaincre les orques !  
- Pour de vrai ? s'extasièrent les deux jeunes garçons  
- Oui !  
- Dans ce cas, on vous protège jusqu'à la porte !

Pas le temps que Thorïn s'interpose à cette décision, Fíli parti en rasant les murs avec pour arme son doudou dragon super puissant ! Kíli, lui, un peu plus calme (à cause de sa faim), se contenta de rester devant un Bilbo joyeux, contenant au mieux ses rires. C'était si mignon à voir !

Au pas de la porte, ses joues furent couvertes de bisous baveux. Son cou encombré de deux paires de bras.

Un aimant à enfant. Un vrai tombeur.

- Si vous pouvez venir pour neuf heure-et-demi mardi ...  
- Je serais là. Merci beaucoup Monsieur Durin. À mardi les garçons !

Il y eut une dernière poignée de main à laquelle Thorïn eut beaucoup de mal à lâcher celui du jeune homme. Sa peau était du velours. Plus aucun doute sur ce sujet !

Le PDG souleva ses neveux dans les airs : il préférait largement les savoirs à s'agiter dans ses bras que de devoir leur courir après. Il offrit, du mieux qu'il put, un signe de main à Bilbo.

Quand les maisons le cachèrent, Thorïn ne retint pas un soupir de déception.

- Dit tonton ! s'exclama le petit brun les yeux froncés, Tu peux commander des pizzas ? J'ai faim !

C'est sur un gargouillement mécontent, que cette journée de juillet se termina pour nous.

* * *

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued -

* * *

**jujuouat** : Smaug pédophile, c'est venue naturellement ! xD

* * *

Je voulais encore attendre un petit peu avant de dévoiler ce qui c'est passé avec Fíli et Kíli avant qu'ils ne soient sous la tutelle de leur oncle. Ce n'est pas trop-trop joyeux (faut un peu s'en douter).

Je voulais dire autre chose, mais j'ai oublié …

Le prochain chapitre sera entre-autre, comment se déroule la journée de Bilbo avec un petit plus.

Je n'aime pas ma fin aussi, au final *boude*

À plus !


End file.
